


You Taste Just Right

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, F/M, Prompt Fic, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, WritersMonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt: eightIt should be Eight Minutes in Heaven. No, an infinity.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	You Taste Just Right

"You know," Harry gasped, "your brother is probably out there and keeping tabs on how long we remain here." He tried to focus on his surroundings, especially at the wooden door, but Ginny was making it hard for him to breathe. He felt light-headed. Harry wondered what she would do if he suddenly fainted from the sheer pleasure of her touch. As far as he knew his girlfriend, she would probably be a bit annoyed.

"If you're thinking about Ron while I'm snogging you, I will be bloody pissed." Ginny nibbled his neck. Harry leaned further into the wooden wardrobe, taking her petite body with him.

"You have my full attention. But we have--" He squinted at Fabian Prewett's watch "--about five minutes left. Then, the entire horde of Weasleys will descend on us."

Ginny pulled back. "Did you honestly think I was going to shag you here?" She said incredulously.

Harry reddened. His hand jumped to fix his glasses that had become askew.

"N-no. What? I mean - I, erm, no! I wasn't thinking that!" He stammered out his incoherent thoughts, hoping Ginny would not realise that he might have been thinking along those lines, but he wouldn't have ever made her do it if she was uncomfortable. Also, the thought of Ron catching him with his pants around his knees was humiliating and far too personal. The stupid git would open his mouth and broadcast it to the Weasley family, making the Sunday dinners full of unwelcome ribbing.

"Because I'm down for it. We don't even have to become starkers! I'll just push aside my knickers. And you can open the zip. Here," she continued unperturbed. She reached out towards his jeans, but Harry batted her hands away.

"Ginny!" Harry yelped. His voice was quite loud. Fearing that his voice might have carried out of their wardrobe, he lowered his voice.

"I can't shag you  _ here _ . Not with your brother just outside of this flimsy door!" He gestured wildly. Ginny seemed unamused.

"Harry," she spoke as if she was talking to a child, "I have shagged you inches away from other Aurors, including my brother, in your locker. We were caught in George's flat by another brother of mine. Remember the time Charlie couldn't look at us because he heard me orgasm in the room next to his? Yeah. Most of my brothers have caught us or at least gotten the hint that you and I are sexually active. And I don't think my moans have made them realise how keen I am. So, why does my stupid brother matter in this scenario? He was one of the first to jump up and down at the suggestion of playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. I don't see the problem here."

"But we haven't ever done that while he was  _ here _ !" Harry felt slightly foolish. Ginny was practically throwing herself at him. Then, why was he hesitating?

"I don't see Ron  _ here _ ." She pointed at a lumpy old coat hanging a few inches away. "Oh, sorry! I must have missed him. Hi, Ron. How have you been? You've been watching both of us getting it on, haven't you? You perv."

"Ginny..." Harry spoke, his reluctance faltering.

She pulled his hand towards her.

"Two minutes left, Potter," she warned, tapping on his watch. She let it fall and stepped back.

"Well, since I can't force you, I have to put on a one-woman show," she sighed. Ginny flipped back her luscious red hair that seemed to glow even in the darkness of the wardrobe. Harry's legs trembled.

Knowing the effect she was having on him, Ginny slowly started undoing the buttons of her shirt. Harry reached out to touch the exposed skin, but she moved away. She finished undoing the buttons and dropped the shirt. His breath caught at the vision in front of him.

"Oh, by the way," Ginny smirked, "I forgot to mention I went shopping to that lingerie store and brought this one. Just for you." She fingered the straps of the lacy, blood-red bra. Harry's resolution finally snapped.

"Sod Ron," he growled as he tugged Ginny into his arms and slid his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss until he was devouring her, his tongue shoved deep into hers and exploring every inch of her mouth. Ginny mewled when he moved his hand on her breast. She broke apart and let out a long moan as he cupped her. Not wanting to be apart longer than was needed, he reconnected their lips.

He heard the wardrobe open.

"What the hell?! Get off of my sister, Potter!" Ron's disgusted voice reached his ears, as did Dean and Seamus's wolf whistles. Harry paid them no mind, but Ginny immediately pointed the wand at them.

" _ Colloportus! _ " The door banged shut. He kept on kissing her neck as she muttered a Locking and Silencing Charms on the door.

"Seven minutes over?" He bit her shoulder until a bruise blossomed.

"Oh, you didn't know?"Ginny gasped as he peppered kisses over her jaw. "It's 'Eight Minutes in Heaven'. Tossers didn't know how to play the game. Let's not think about them anymore."

As Harry backed her against the wall, he forgot all about his worries. He didn't even pay attention to Ron demanding they come out right this moment. Later, when he and Ginny emerged, looking like they had rolled right out of bed, he couldn't drop the grin from his face.

"You arse," Ron muttered to him as he passed.

Harry winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hurry and didn't review it. Sorry! Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
